Supporting Characters
During their journey, Kitch, Maya, and DR1 encounter a number of people who help or hinder their journey. This is a list of supporting characters in the Rotor DR1 web series, film, and comic book. 4C's Organization 4C.png|Runs a small criminal organization centered on creating power. Hashtag.png|Works for 4C. Has a previous business relationship with Kitch. AJ.png|One of The Thugs Greg.png|The Other Thug * 4C (Tom Nicholson) - Powermonger and businessman that has control over electricity and arc pellet trade in his town. 4C has a vision of the future, and wants to be the next Power Company, bringing back both infrastructure and capitalism. He’s collecting power in order to get the city up and running again. 4C stockpiles goods because he wasn’t prepared before the outbreak, and even though he has a network of thugs, salesman and other assorted goons, he doesn’t let anyone get close to him. Despite his harsh treatment of Maya, she is the one person he truly cares about. * Hashtag (Steve Moses) - Black market salesman that works for 4C. Hashtag worked in sales before the outbreak, and always keeps track of people that owe him. He is scared of drones and fearful of things he doesn’t understand. He wants to accumulate wealth so he can help people, but he needs to help himself before he can help others. * The Thugs (AJ and Greg, played by Patrick Casteel and Ryker Marsh) - Primarily provide muscle work for 4C. Sky Medix * MitchellScott.png|CEO of SkyMedix, and Kitch's father. David.png|David, The Drone Hunter. Mitchell Scott (Scott Davis) - Kitch’s father and the face of SkyMedix. Mitchell is an inventor and workaholic who worked with drones before the outbreak. Dedicated to helping others, when the outbreak hit, Mitchell devoted all his time to working on a solution that one day he never came home. He is always thinking about the big picture, and wants to save the world. He was extremely close to his son, but has not seen or communicated with Kitch since their separation during the outbreak. * Drone Hunter (David Windestål) - Designed drones at SkyMedix before the outbreak. He was diagnosed with cancer prior to the outbreak, but went into remission just as his wife became infected with the virus and died. After losing his wife, he resented his work on the drones, and now has made it his mission to destroy the drones to avenge his wife. He carries an RF cannon that uses radio waves to disable drones, and has become a legend among the survivors. Champions of the Rapture * Rick (Rick Montgomery) - Runs an organization of people who believe the virus to be akin to the Great Flood that ridded the world of corruption and sinful individuals. * Radio Operator () - Knows morse code. Fringers * Tiny Fringer (Aric Byrd) - Lived near 4C, bullied by the thugs, scurries around doing odd jobs to get by. * Jax (Bruno Gunn) - A former military member, Jax was separated from the only family he had left during the outbreak. Since then, he has been traveling town to town searching for his daughter, Hannah. He tracks down anyone he believes may have information on his family’s whereabouts, including Kitch and Maya. * Hannah (Jane Plishka) - Jax's daughter, works at the Drone Races. * Tiger (Tiger da Jungle Guy) - Some guy encountered on the bus to Pittsburgh. * Minotaur (Ron King) - Guard working at the mall. Category:Landing Pages Category:Info Pages